The Day You Said You Loved Me
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Ken confesses to Ryu how he feels. Ryu is confused and needs time to figure things out. What happens, in the end? Ryu/Ken Lemon


**The Day You Said You Loved Me**

RyuKen

When Ken told me he loved me, I didn't understand.

I thought it seemed like something had been weighing on him, and he wasn't acting like his normal self. This had went on for maybe a week, and all I could think about was if Ken was okay or not. I needed to know. But when I would ask him, he would only flash a huge smile that would be convincing only to anyone who hadn't been his best friend for years.

But that's when the confession came.

I was sitting, meditating, waiting for Ken to come join me. He was a little late, which I saw as no big deal at first. Maybe he just got caught in the middle of something important.

But that was fine. I would wait for him.

When he finally did show up, he looked like his normal self. He had his usual smile and teasing aura, and it didn't seem like an act. Ken is really terrible at hiding his emotions.

"What happened?" I asked him, "You're not usually late like this."

"I know." He said, motioning for me to stand. "I was thinking, and there's something you should know."

I got to my feet, and Ken's face was serious. I remember staring into his usually fiery brown eyes, but at this moment they were calm. I must have looked worried, because in an instant, his expression softened.

"What is it, Ken?"

"I love you."

Something in my mind clicked, like warning bells ringing. But what were they warning me from?

"What...?" I asked dumbly, confusion rang in my mind.

His eyes were overcome with laughter as he smiled at me. "I said I love you." When I didn't really respond, he explained, "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I've had years to think about this, especially recently, and I'm prepared for any kind of reaction...I think."

"Ken..." I found my voice, "I...I don't know how I feel right now. I've never thought about any of this...I didn't even think there was a possibility in the world that you could ever love me that way...you have to give me time..."

Ken nodded. "I understand, buddy. Now, weren't we going to meditate or something?"

I nodded in response. "Yes, we were."

As we were doing what was planned, my mind drifted off to Ken's voice telling me that he loved me. _"Ai Shiteru."_He said it so casually. But he did have a lot of time, years, to think about it.

_Why hadn't he said anything earlier? Why now? I know we got a lot closer after Bison, but..._I nearly gasped. I remembered that look in Ken's eye, the smiles that looked a little too friendly and the shy touches that he stole every now and then. It all made sense, then. Ken did love me, and he gave me hints all the time! But...how did I feel? When Ken would poke me and laugh at me, when he'd bat his eyelashes and roll his eyes...how did that make me feel? Well, I took notice of these things, so there's something. And...I did blush some of the time. But did I _love _him?

I looked over at Ken. He seemed to be satisfied, for once in his life. I never expected the silence to last long, because Ken always needed to ask a question or share a memory. But this wasn't a bad thing.

But right then, he wasn't doing anything but sitting there, peacefully, a small smile curved his lips upward.

He certainly was handsome.

Especially when he'd grin at me. And when we have a match and I lose, he smiles, winks at me and says, 'Ryu, you can't beat _me_ like_ that_!', and he points to himself and wags his finger at me playfully. He was really handsome then...I loved it when he did that. I loved how he was confident and playful. But did I love _him_?

The temple was quiet, like always. The monks were studying and meditating, and I sat in the room they kindly lent to me as I sorted things out in my mind.

It was then that I had remembered something Gouken had taught me when I was small.

"_If you're unsure of the way you really feel about it,"_ _he said, rubbing at his eyes, "Just picture you're life without it, How would you feel then?"_

Of course we were talking about food then, but Gouken was my master and he gave me meaningful advice for me to use throughout my life. So, I tried picturing my life without Ken.

But it was hard. Ken had been there for a long, long time. He was always by my side at my greatest highs and my saddest lows. He was my best friend and I just couldn't see him ever leaving me.

Sleep. I decided that I'd sleep on it. Maybe I was blowing this all out of proportion, maybe it's not that much of a challenge to sort out.

Or maybe I'm not thinking hard enough...

I closed my eyes and tried to meet sleep. Maybe I'd have my answer for Ken in the morning. I'd told him I'd need time...but I didn't think to say how much. Maybe because I didn't really know.

~...~

"_Ken!" I shouted, running up to my closest friend. He had just taken a severe hit from Bison, and he had hit the ground like a ton of lead. I'd managed to get him out of that brainwashed state...but could I get him out of this?_

_His heart was still beating, but slowly—barely. "Ken, don't die! You can get through this just...stay with me..." He looked like an epitome of pain, his eyes shut tightly, his skin tainted with bruises and blood. "Don't...let go..."_

"_Ryu..." His voice was like broken glass—sharp, but shattered and no longer a solid structure. _

_Ken had told me he loved me, and I'd never given him an answer. _

"_Face your final nightmare!" Bison laughed as he jumped down, a violet essence shrouding his hand. _

_I stood to protect Ken, but Ken had, in a rush of adrenaline and some kind of magic, found the strength to get to his knees and push me away. _

"_Ken, what are you—"_

_Bison's fist had gone through Ken's chest as easily as a sword. _

_I was stilled with fear. "Ken!" _

_But he was dead. _

I gasped as I sprang up, tossing the sheets away in fear. I quieted, the only noise in the room was the small fan that was running, and my shallow breathing. I was washed over with relief, thank goodness it was only a dream. Bison is gone, and Ken is alive.

But part of me still had to check.

I had no means of knowing is Bison was around or not, but I could check on Ken, and that was just my plan as I slid the door open and tiptoed out and down the hall.

He'd left the door cracked open, like he was expecting someone, or afraid of the dark. I curled my fingers around the rectangular structure as I moved it aside, quietly, it slid open and allowed me full entry.

Ken, as expected, was asleep. He was curled up into the sheets like if he had let go of them they would disappear. He was breathing and not a scratch was on him. He was fine.

It was then, in that moment where he slept peacefully and carelessly, that my answer came to me.

I do love him.

My life without Ken would be boring and painful. Ken made it exciting, I felt like he was the one thing that made me feel human. He brought out my emotions, as much as he toyed with them, and he made me feel loved and important. There was no one else in the world that made me feel that way, and when I look at Ken, especially at this moment, I see someone I care about so deeply, I would die for them, I would go through anything, just to make sure he was okay. And knowing that he'd do the same for me...

That was love.

I approached his sleeping form, his eyelashes the color of wet sand and they delicately, naturally, curled up and greeted the world. His hair was messy, but perfectly messy, and he was sweating slightly due to the hot summer months we were in.

I cleared his face of some of the bangs that stuck to it, ans I planted a kiss onto his temple.

He inhaled calmly as a response, his face heating up in his sleep.

I wondered what he was dreaming about.

As if to answer my mental question, he moaned softly in his sleep as he lifted his hips and arched his back slightly, "Ryu..."

I blushed, then. I guess you can't always choose what you dream about, but I have a feeling if he could, Ken still would have picked this. He looked like he was in pure ecstasy at that moment, his face hot and his eyes shut tight, to savor whatever moment was worth it.

_Maybe I should leave_...

"No...stay..." Ken groaned, sleepily.

What the hell? Was Ken psychic in his sleep? I leaned down to see if he was playing me, if he had been awake all this time.

But this backfired—he was truly asleep, and I was inches away from a kiss.

I couldn't move, then. I froze, anticipating my next step. I had gotten it _this_ far...do I continue?

I supposed a stolen kiss, just one, couldn't hurt a soul. He wouldn't even be awake to realize it.

Leaning down just a bit further, our lips met, and I shivered at the contact. It felt...right. It also felt weird, but right.

I guess Ken realized that what he was feeling was too realistic to be a dream, because his eyes fluttered open and he stared at me.

I broke away from the kiss and stared back of him, a million things to say running through my mind.

"R-Ryu..." Ken asked, shocked, "What are you doing...?"

"I..." My voice evaporated.

"Is everything okay? You look...worried..."

"I had a nightmare," I finally found my voice, "That Bison came back and he killed you. I just...had to make sure you were alive, Ken...the dream was too realistic."

"He killed me...?"

"Well," I sucked in my breath, "He was trying to kill me, but you jumped in the way and died for me."

"That _is_ realistic..." Ken thought out loud, "Well...are you okay now?"

"Yes..." This was bizarre. He was acting like nothing had happened, yet he was blushing.

"Well...I'm sorry you had a nightmare, Ryu."

"I'm not."

Ken looked confused. "You...wanted to have a nightmare...?"

"No Ken. I realized something."

"And what's that?" He seemed nervous, like he was anticipating a big, big secret, something that would change our lives forever.

Which, in a sense, was true.

"I can't live without you. I..." I blushed, looking away, "I love you."

Ken looked like someone had pressed pause on his life in that moment, his eyes were wide an his lips were in the shape of a small and shocked 'o'. His eyes sparkled as he stared up at me, and I slowly turned my head to meet his.

"Ken...? You alright...?" I waved my hand by his face, but was instantly halted when he grabbed me and pulled me down, kissing me violently but passionately, his love bruising my lips and his hands were fisted in my gi.

I slowly came back to reality, and did the best I could to kiss him back. I didn't know much about kissing, so I tried to mirror what Ken was doing.

He eventually halted the kiss and stared at me again, his usual smile on his face. "I've imagined you saying that to me for more than ten years, Ryu."

I smiled at him, "You should get used to it."

He laughed and buried his face in my neck and shoulder, hugging me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you." I responded, gaining the courage to hug him back. Honestly, I'd imagined what a Ken from hug would be like before. It was a lot like I imagined—strong, tender, full of care—but it was a lot better. Ken's body was warm and he hugged me with so much love it could have manifested into another being. For once I felt loved, I actually _felt_ it.

He loosened his hug a little, only to look up at me, poking his chin into my stomach. "I'm glad you love me...really, I am..."

"But Ken...can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"_Why_ do you love me?"

"Well," His eyes rolled around as he thought, "You're my best friend, for one thing. I can say anything to you and I know you won't judge me. You're really adorable sometimes, especially when you get confused. I've known you for so long, and I really..." I swore I saw a tear in his eye, "I really feel like...when you reach out and grab my hand...you're touching my heart. You're holding onto it, whether you realized it or not, and it's yours. What you do with it..." He smiled, his eyes shut in his true grin, "That's your choice. So choose wisely, okay?"

I sat there, frozen. Never in my life have I heard Ken speak like that...his words seemed to be coming from his heart instead of his mind, and his eyes sparkled with loving trust as he opened them again, they sparkled like summer rivers.

"I will, Ken. I'll make sure not to hurt you, best I can."

"Thank you, Ryu."

"And...Ken?"

"Yep?"

"You've got my heart, too. You just stole it."

Ken laughed. "Good. You won't be needing it, anyway."

I smiled, "So, what were you dreaming about?"

His eyes went wide as an ocean of blush drowned his face. "Uh...I...Well..."

"...Ken?"

"It's not important."

"Oh come on. I told you mine. And I want to know, you looked pretty into it."

Ken blushed even darker. "Oh, I was _into_ somethin', alright..."

"I don't understand..."

"It's nothing Ryu, really."

I cocked a brow, Ken was acting weird.

He noticed my expression and laughed nervously.

"Do you really not trust me enough to tell me?"

"What? Ryu! No, no that's not it at all! Of _course_ I trust you, dummy!" He shook his head, "It's just..._embarrassing_._.._" He mumbled his final word between his teeth, as if the monks were listening to us.

"Ken, you know I won't laugh at you."

"Why do you want to know so badly, anyway?"

"I mean..." I sighed, "I guess I could lay off...I should respect the fact that you want your privacy, Ken." I stood, "I'll just go on back to bed—"

"Wait!" Ken grabbed my hand, "Sleep with me, tonight."

"Why?"

"Ryu," Ken smirked, "You just can't tell me you love me, kiss me, and then walk out. That's not how the game is played."

"But I have my own bed—"

"Trust me," Ken pulled me closer to him, whispering into my ear, "We're already here."

I didn't understand. Why did Ken seem so excited to sleep in the same bed as me? I never understood why couples did that in the first place...

"I just don't see what's so exciting about sleeping in bed with someone."

Ken laughed. "Ryu, that isn't what I meant."

"What?"

"I should have rephrased it, my bad." He leaned in close to my ear, and for some reason that made me bite my lip. I guess his body heat was getting to me now, as he whispered his breathy explanation, "I want to have _sex..._"

A shocking shiver took over through my body, attacking my spine as it traveled downward at the speed of sound. "K-Ken...it's only the first night!"

"First night of what? I've known you for like...forever, and we've had these feelings that we just didn't understand." His eyes darkened with what was probably lust, "I think we've waited long enough, Ryu."

"But...Ken, I could barely kiss you...I don't know what I'm doing..."

"But _I_ know what _I'm_ doing," Ken smiled sweetly, "All you have to do is enjoy yourself." His hand was planted on my thigh as it pushed upward.

"Ken..." I could barely think. This new feeling in me was taking over, and I didn't mind the way it felt. I actually...enjoyed the shivers Ken was giving me. Though I wasn't sure what I should do, I looked into his eyes, and agreement passed between us.

"Ryu..." Ken kissed me again, his hands rubbing down my back as I did my best to keep up with this kiss. Ken licked my lips, right where they meet, and I slightly parted them, feeling like that's what he wanted. I must've been right, because all of a sudden his tongue was inside of my mouth, licking at my own tongue with great interest and playfulness.

I gasped a little, I hadn't expected that, but it felt so good as Ken's hands massaged the middle of my back. I moved my tongue in sweet rhythm with his, and he slowly began to pull the knot of my belt loose. I felt my face getting hot, and I nearly moaned when he touched my more private area, gripping it through my pants. I had never felt the way I was feeling now, and Ken had tossed my belt aside, and was pulling off my gi shirt.

He disconnected our kiss, I found it amazing how he had removed half my clothes and kissed me very, very deeply at the same time. He smiled at me, and I looked down at his belt.

"Go ahead, Ryu," Ken encouraged, grinning, "Take it off."

I blushed deep red as I moved my hands shyly to his belt, pulling it loose with two tries. His shirt basically fell off, and he looked like a god in the bright moonlight that flooded through the window.

He kissed the dip of my neck, my already warm skin heating under his lips. His hands went inside of my pants, and my briefs, until he was rubbing at my erection, lips pressed to my chest, tongue grazing my skin.

I moaned, "K-Ken...that feels...so good..."

"Do you want more, Ryu? More than this?"

My mind had slipped into a hentai state, now, just imagining a feeling better than this one. I hardened, even more so, and gripped onto Ken as I nodded.

"Say it Ryu," Ken smiled, deviously, "Do you like it?"

"H-Hai..."My voice was barely there.

"Do you want more?" He squeezed slightly, and I gasped.

"Hai!"

Soon he'd made quick work of my pants, tossing them aside with little care as he smirked, removing my undergarments and admiring me in the nude. I'd never really been naked in front of anyone before...except Ken...but I never really looked at his body with a keen eye.

Now, as he removed his pants and briefs, I took in the beauty of Ken. He was built perfectly, his muscles toned and they were glazed in sweat, his more private areas were certainly appealing, and Ken must have noticed that I took an interest, because he spoke up.

"Ryu, my face is up here, geez," he laughed, "You look so fascinated!"

I blushed and looked up at his face immediately.

He laughed, and smiled at me. "Wow, Ryu...I must say...I don't think I've ever seen anything this beautiful in my life. And I don't think I'll see anything that'll ever top it."

I blushed again, darker, and shook my head. "You must not own any mirrors, then..."

He blushed, too, not expecting that comeback. He leaned closer to me, his smirk present, "How about we just get right to the point?"

My back met the soft futon as I was gently pushed down.

"Now, Ryu. I love you, and I would never hurt you on purpose. But...this is going to be a little painful at first..."

"It's alright Ken, I..." I found my voice again, "I want to..."

"Brace yourself, Love,"

I tried my hardest, "I'm ready..."

He shoved himself inside of me, and I groaned at the pain, as he groaned in ecstasy, muttering something I didn't quite understand. My mind was a haze, my body froze and shook in pain, I tried to hold it in, but it was really hard.

"Shh, Ryu, it's okay," Ken softly caressed my cheek. He kissed my nose and waited until I adjusted.

"I'm gonna move a little, now," Ken warned, "It's going to take some getting used to. If you want me to stop, just say it."

I nodded, barely able to hear.

He thrust in and out, slowly, moaning quietly. I saw that look on his face. He looked so...peaceful. So happy and full of love and pleasure...for me. I was doing this to him. I made him feel this way...

Soon, the hurt faded, and there was only a sweet, pleasurable feeling as lust burned in my core. "K-Ken..." I moaned, grabbing onto his forearms, which were rested at my hips.

"Ryu..." He sounded worried, "Are you alright?"

"F-Faster..." Was the only sound I made, and I must have shocked him because he stopped for a moment. Then picked up again, with speed this time.

I moaned, my hentai was gone and was replaced by love, and a mature lust that I was sure he was feeling, too. He kept it up, speeding in and out, the pace quick and the friction tight.

"Ryu..." Ken moaned, "You're...so...t-tight...ahn~!" He went even quicker, and I arched under him, pressing our chests together. I moaned in ecstasy, this was the second greatest feeling I'd ever felt...and the first one was the love that engulfed my heart. I had straightened out again, so my back was to the damp sheets.

"Ryu..."

"K-Ken..."

"Do me a f-favor...?"

"Ahn..." I moaned in response.

"Say my...full name...please..."

I nodded, "Kenneth..."

"Louder..."

"Kenneth!"

Ken shivered, "Ah! Yes, just like that..."

I moaned and kept it up, saying his name every few thrusts, and I could see the effect on him, through eyes that were barely open. His face was beet red, his eyes were shut tight. Sweat beaded at his face and rolled down his chest, and he moaned, again and again.

"Ken..." I warned him, feeling something in my stomach build up, "I...I feel..."

"You're gonna cum, Ryu..." He explained, barely able to speak, "J-Just hold it in...a little longer..."

I tried, but it just kept building and building until I arced again, "Kenneth!" I screamed finally as I came, and he came, too, inside of me.

We stared at each other, but no words came. Our breathing tried to even, deep breaths filled the room.

Ken kissed me again, one final time, before rolling off me and onto the futon.

I turned my head to look back at him, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind, holding me tightly.

When Ken told me he loved me, I didn't understand.

But now...I do.


End file.
